


The "Get Along" Chamber

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: As the darkness that cradled him faded and he walked forward, Zagreus expected to see the entrance to the House of Hades. He waited for a quip from Hypnos about his fate. He anticipated the wandering souls he would bump into. He reached up to brush his hair out of his face as he always did, a ritual to reset himself for another grueling trip through the Underworld.What he saw instead was Theseus and Asterius leaning against the deep blue pillars of a room in Erebus.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	The "Get Along" Chamber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luddleston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luddleston/gifts).



> It was so much fun to play with the trope of these three being trapped together and using combat to push them into having an actual conversation. Thank you for such a flexible prompt, I hope this fits what you were looking for!

Zagreus tightened his grip on Varatha in spite of his shaking fingers. Even as sweat dripped into his eyes, he could see Thesus fading into a blur of blue light a few feet away. Even as the hero put on a show of frustration for the audience, a subdued glimmer of respect flashed in Thesues’ eyes that made Zagreus’ traitorous heart skip a beat. When Theseus had dissipated entirely, Zagreus hung his head and closed his eyes. He sucked in a few heaving breaths, willing away the exhaustion of battle as he moved into the next phase of his “escape.”

When deep breaths no longer chipped away at his fatigue, Zagreus lifted his gaze. Giving his lone shade a quick smile, Zagreus made his way to the chamber’s exit door. He looked up at the glass above the door, but the symbol stairs that typically appeared after his victory weren’t there.

Zagreus stepped closer to the door, which still refused to yield. After inspecting the door and finding nothing unusual about it, Zagreus resorted to setting a hand on the cool stone. He tested it with a push, but his efforts halted when a familiar cold crawled up his legs. Looking down at the red of the Styx reclaiming him, Zagreus cried out with surprise. The sound did not have time to escape entirely before the Styx overtook Zagreus, ripping him away from Elysium.

* * *

As the darkness that cradled him faded and he walked forward, Zagreus expected to see the entrance to the House of Hades. He waited for a quip from Hypnos about his fate. He anticipated the wandering souls he would bump into. He reached up to brush his hair out of his face as he always did, a ritual to reset himself for another grueling trip through the Underworld.

What he saw instead was Theseus and Asterius leaning against the deep blue pillars of a room in Erebus.

Both of them turned their gazes questioningly to Zagreus. Theseus looked poised to ask a question, but he said nothing. Zagreus mused that his own look of shock must have sent a clear signal that he didn’t know what was going on, either. Just as Zagreus picked up a foot to approach Theseus and Asterius, the orange glow of spawning enemies surrounded them.

“What is the meaning of this, hellspawn? Is it not enough to attack my pride in front of all Elysium?” Theseus brandished his spear and readied himself to fight.

“Though I’d typically enjoy an opportunity to defeat you again, I can’t take credit for this.” Zagreus shook out his arms and moved in closer to Theseus and Asterius, forming a triangle inside the ring of forming enemies.

“Very well. I suppose we are left no choice but to battle side by side until we can leave this wretched place.” Just as Theseus finished speaking and Asterius huffed in response, the enemies began to move in.

Despite being weary for battle, the trio put up a successful fight. The first few rounds of enemies went down easy. Wringers, Louts, and Spreaders fell to their blades after a few easy swings. When Zagreus expected the assault to be over, however, it only worsened.

Splitters, Bone-Rakers Voidstones, and Wingers pushed the heroes to their limits. Sweaty backs pressed together at the center of the room, Zagreus could feel Theseus and Asterius breathing just as hard as him. Zagreus knew what would happen to him if he fell, but Theseus and Asterius? They’d never been taken out of Elysium like this. It was difficult to ignore the lump of concern that formed in his throat.

“I know this is not the time,” Zagreus grunted, stabbing his lance through a Splitter, “but should you disappear as a result of this… incident, I’d like you to know that I care for both of you.”

Theseus laughed. “I suppose I care for you as well, as much as a hero like myself can care for a daemon.”

“King, I think Zagreus is sharing an honest sentiment. It is unfair to dismiss that.” Asterius took out a crowd of foes with one swing of his axe, giving Zagreus enough breathing room to appreciate the power behind that attack.

They fought quietly for a moment, finally thinning the once endless flow of enemies, before Theseus spoke again. “You are right as usual, Asterius, even if I wish you were not. I shall confess that I enjoy our battles and the purpose they give us, but that is all.”

Asterius made a humming noise that Zagreus took as a sign he knew something Theseus wasn’t sharing. With less combat to distract himself, Zagreus felt unwelcome hope sprout in his chest. Could it be that Theseus had grown attached as well? Was there room in his heart for more than himself and Asterius?

Those questions rattled around Zagreus’ mind as the last enemy faded away. After lingering to ensure nothing else appeared, the trio crumpled to the floor. While Asterius only dropped to his knees, Thesues and Zagreus ended up on their backs. Their heads were next to each other, close enough that Zagreus could feel Theseus’ warmth. It was pleasant and calming, a sensation Zagreus knew was burned into his memory for better or worse.

Asterius looked around the room as Zagreus and Theseus caught their breath. Tension in Asterius’ shoulders indicated yet another strange occurrence befalling them. Zagreus closed his eyes and braced himself to ask what was wrong. Theseus beat him to it.

“What is it, Asterius?” Theseus sat up and Zagreus suppressed a huff at the loss of closeness.

“The gateways are dormant.” Sure enough, the circles on the floor where gateways should have appeared were dark, the red skulls sealed tightly.

“Your trial is not finished yet,” said a booming voice that made Zagreus go stiff.

Everyone scrambled to their feet, giving Hades the respect he demanded. Theseus leaned on Asterius for support. Zagreus ignored the jealousy that shot through his heart.

“Father? What is the meaning of this?” Theseus and Asterius looked at Zagreus, still shocked.

The immediate response was a dark chuckle. “You are smart enough to know what I demand, boy.”

Zagreus looked up and glared. “Where did this sudden interest in my affairs come from?”

There was no response, at least not from Hades. “What is it that he demands?” Asterius asked.

Zagreus shook his head. “I… I don’t know.”

Theseus narrowed his eyes and stepped towards Zagreus, so close their chests almost touched. “Lies do not become even a blackguard like yourself. Asterius and I would like to return home, not linger in Erebus while you quarrel with Lord Hades.”

Zagreus studied Theseus’ face. His sharp jaw, thin lips, and icy blue eyes should have been harsh and intimidating. They should have made Zagreus want to run, but all he wanted was to stare at them until he withered away. Knowing he’d stared too long already, Zagreus cast his eyes downward.

Eternally more in tune with emotion than Theseus, Asterius stepped forward and put a hand on Zareus’s shoulder. It was more like his entire upper arm with how large Asterius’ hands were, but the effect was the same. Zagreus felt the calloused warmth of Asterius’ hands, yet another sensation he knew would soon haunt him.

“I suppose I owe you the truth. I fear it will change the way you think of me, which is why I am so reluctant to share, though my father has left me no choice.” Zagreus felt his last bit of adrenaline kick in as a sensation of vibrating flooded his body.

“Worry not, short one. You are a brother to us now.” Zagreus couldn’t help but wince at the reminder of what he was about to lose with his honesty.

“There is no easy way to explain this, so I will say it straight. I’ve come to love both you, beyond the limitations of friendship. I feared the damage I would do by telling you, but it seems we’ll stay here and rot if I continue to protect myself.” Zagreus was aware of the words escaping him, but felt as though they were spoken by something outside of himself.

The silence that followed his confession was crushing. It took great determination for Zagreus to remain standing. He grounded himself in the tension in Asterius’ hand, in the incoherent mumblings of Theseus. The cutting ache of loss had already begun to unstitch Zagreus’ tattered heart.

“Zagreus.”

That was the first time Zagreus had ever heard Theseus say his name. It was beautiful, even as it hurt. Willing his eyes to meet Theseus’, Zagreus noticed the blur of unshed tears distorting his vision. He wanted to hate this show of vulnerability in front of his two fiercest rivals and valued friends, but he didn’t have enough strength left to feel ashamed.

Theseus rested a hand on Zagreus’ cheek. With strokes of his thumb that were far too gentle for someone of his personality, Theseus helped rid Zagreus of the tears that threatened to spill. Asterius smiled gently down at them, and Zagreus knew he’d ruined nothing with his confession.

“May I?” Asterius asked. After Theseus looked over and nodded, Asterius continued. “We feel the same, short one. We withheld our feelings out of respect for you and the integrity of your escape attempts, but that is no longer necessary.”

“I question every day how you wormed your way into Asterius and I’s hearts, yet there is no answer. You are there. It is a relief to know we are in yours as well.” Theseus’ voice lacked the bravado it often carried, and its rawness was gorgeous.

“I…” Zagreus was at a loss for words. “What now?”

“We will continue to fight you on the way out of Elysium, I am sure of that,” Asterius offered.

“We will dedicate time before each battle to bask in our love. It shall be a spectacle for all of Elysium to witness and envy!” Theseus was back to his grandiose self, dropping his hand from Zagreus’ face to put his hands on his hips.

Before anything else was said, a chime echoed in the chamber. Two gateways had opened, the fire around them glowing bright enough to light the whole chamber. One displayed a dripping red “H” while the other a leafy green “E.” It wasn’t hard to determine which gateway was to which location.

“I guess that’s the end of this bizarre trial. I suppose I shall see you two on my next escape attempt?” Zagreus smiled at Theseus and Asterius.

Theseus laughed and shook his head. “You would leave without so much as a kiss? How preposterous!”

“Well, I,” Zagreus stammered, taken aback by how forward Theseus was.

“What he means to say is that you are more than welcome to kiss us goodbye, if you wish.” Asterius looked down softly, helping Zagreus to rebalance himself.

“I would be glad to do so,” Zagreus whispered, leaning closer to Theseus.

Theseus met Zagreus in the middle. He kissed as passionately as one would expect, given his tendency for extremes. Every tilt of his head, each shift of his lips, and the way he took Zagreus’ hands in his felt perfectly formulated to take Zagreus apart. It was breathtaking, even if the kiss only lasted a few seconds.

Before Zagreus had finished processing his kiss with Theseus, he pressed his lips against Asterius’. Where Theseus was bold and consuming, Asterius was tender and kind. The contact between them was lighter, almost shy. The contrast between them left Zagreus dizzy. When Asterius pulled away, Zagreus felt like he could fly.

“Well, I cannot say I woke up this morning prepared for this.” Zagreus glanced between Theseus and Asterius with unhindered affection in his gaze.

They returned the favor for a brief moment before turning away and approaching the gate adorned with the “E.” As they stepped inside Theseus turned to acknowledge Zagreus once more.

“See you soon, blackguard,” he said, affection replacing the venom that nickname once carried.

In a flash of greenish gold light, Theseus and Asterius were gone. The gateway they’d used returned to displaying a red skull on the floor. Only the one for Zagreus remained. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Zagreus stepped onto the gateway. Wrapped in a gentle warmth, Zagreus let himself be carried back home.

* * *

When Zagreus felt the plush rug at the entrance to the House of Hades under his feet, he opened his eyes. Hypnos was there, smiling and waving. He either hadn’t noticed Zagreus appear without walking out of the Pool of Styx, or he’d been expecting the odd entrance.

“Hey there! Welcome back to the House of Hades.” Hypnos looked down at his list and somehow smiled even wider. “How was your stay in the Get Along chamber?”

Zagreus froze, mortified. “The what?”

Hypnos ignored the question, busying himself with chatting up a nearby shade. Zagreus swore he heard his father chuckle and get reprimanded by Nyx at his desk. All Zagreus could do was hurry to his room and take some time to collect his thoughts, away from his meddling family.


End file.
